IntroducingDorko Malfeasance?
by NiceAsPie
Summary: The tears ran down his face as he lied to the only person he'd ever loved. It's not what you think. HPDM slash.


Introducing…Dorko Malfeasance?

Disclaimer: Neither the characters or locations are mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling and various affiliated companies. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended. All characters will be returned safe and sound with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies. :D

A/N: Sue me. I filched this idea from another fic I wrote (Numb: Blaise lived in Italy in that one), and thought it would be remotely interesting, at least for a while. Let's see how long I keep this up, hey? Read on dear chums. :)

Harry stretched languidly as the sun woke him in his room at Blaise's old mansion in Italy. _I could really get to like it here_, Harry thought. He was glad he had come; he was tired of England. It was so cold and dismal. Italy was warm and full of new opportunities. He was thankful that Blaise had asked him; they may not have been the best of friends at Hogwarts, but after the war was over Harry had begun to realize that most of the Slytherin's weren't actually that bad. And Blaise was one he would tentatively call friend. He sat slowly, rubbing his eyes. Blaise had mentioned his cousin was coming down to stay for a while as well. Harry didn't mind. It wouldn't really affect him after all. He planned on lying on a beach somewhere and trying to get some warmth back into his bones. _God, I hate England_, he thought. He dressed slowly, the heat of the morning already filling him like liquid, and meandered through the house to the kitchen. Once there he found Blaise talking to a striking young man, who, were it not for the black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes, looked exceedingly familiar, although not place-able. Harry smiled and then yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

'Excuse me, the heat…it makes me feel so…tired.' He said, shrugging sheepishly.

Blaise chuckled softly.

'Harry, this is my cousin…erm…Dorko Malfeasance.' He said.

Harry frowned at the stranger who shrugged, muttered something about his parents being cruel, and vowed to kill Blaise later. _Just give it away why don't you?_ Harry smiled and held out his hand.

'Hi Dorko. I'm-'

'The Great Harry Potter. Of course.'

'Not so great. Just, Harry.'

A smirk flashed across Dorko's face, again so familiar. Harry's brain felt slower than normal and he couldn't place it, but frankly, he didn't really care. _So what if his mannerisms are familiar? Surely I'd never forget a face like that, _he thought. Harry blushed as Dorko's eyes roved across his body in an almost erotic fever.

'Well…uh…I think I'll get going now. Uh…pleased to meet you Dorko.'

With that Harry left the room, wondering at the warmth he got from the man. He hadn't felt like that since… No. He wouldn't think about that. The pain was still too great. When he was sure Harry was gone Dorko smacked Blaise across the head.

'DORKO MALFEASANCE!?!' he cried.

'I…uh…I got flustered. What the hell else was I supposed to call you? We didn't exactly cover that!' Blaise responded.

'Oh for Merlin's sake. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you to choose something less similar to my real name! Jeez Blaise!'

'Well, I don't see why there's all this sneaking around anyway.'

'Because I royally fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me. That's why.'

'And making him fall for my "cousin" is going to help how?'

'…I'll tell him who I am when I am ready. Not before. And maybe not at all, if it's not necessary. If he's moved on…'

Blaise smiled grimly.

'Good luck mate, you're going to need it. I am sure Harry will be trawling the beaches…he's trying to get England out of his bones. He had nothing but terrible experiences there, you see, dear cousin.'

Dorko wanted to hit him again but restrained himself.

--

Harry wandered slowly through the busy streets. That was the one thing he had found Italy to have in common with England; the streets were always busy. But it was a different type of busy. More…laid-back…if that made sense. He yawned, already imagining the feeling of the warm sand between his toes. Thinking of anything but the pain…who knew five words could be so hurtful?

--

'_I don't love you anymore.' _

'_What?' Harry asked incredulously._

_He stared at the back of Draco's head, willing him to turn around, to look him in the eyes and say that. Draco knew he couldn't. If he turned around Harry would see the tears streaming down his face as he lied; it was all he could do to keep the hitch out of his voice._

'_You can't mean that.' Harry said softly._

'_I'm sorry.' Draco said._

_What he really wanted to say was no, I don't, and then gather Harry in his arms and never let him go. But while Lucius was still alive they couldn't be together. He would kill Harry. And Draco couldn't live with that. He needed to find his father and then he could live his life out with the only person he'd ever loved so passionately. But for now he needed to lie…and it was killing him inside. He heard Harry's breathing change as he began to cry, could visualize the tears building in the emerald of his eyes. The sound of metal striking concrete froze his heart; he knew what that was: the silver ring he had given Harry, a snake biting its own tail, a symbol of their love and the eternity they had promised each other. He waited until the sound of Harry's footsteps had faded and then picked the small metal band up, putting it in his pocket._

'_I'm sorry…' he whispered to the empty room._

--

Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes, trying to banish the memory. _Why, Draco?_ He asked silently. He wriggled his toes in the sand and then sat down, running his hands through it. _I love it here_, he thought, relishing the warmth. As he lay back he knew he was going to fall asleep again, but didn't care. _Are you happy without me?_ He thought, closing his eyes. Just as he was about to drop off a shadow appeared over his vision. On opening his eyes he saw a man of his age staring down at him.

'Parlo Italiano?' the man asked.

Harry shook his head; he hadn't bothered to learn.

'Well, I'll speak in English then.' The man said with a chuckle, sitting next to Harry. 'My name is Milo.'

'Hi Milo. I'm Harry.'

'Pleased to meet you. I was wondering…do you live in the big house down the street?'

'Oh no…I'm just visiting an old friend of mine.'

'Ah…the cute boy? Italian, no?'

'Blaise. Yeah, he's Italian alright. Wait…did you just say he was cute?'

'Well, sure.' Milo said, spreading his hands.

Harry laughed.

--

Dorko sat at the edge of the beach watching Harry talk to the stranger. He had to repress a predatory growl. _That's my Harry_, he thought. He settled for a snarl and then stalked back toward Blaise's house. _Well what did you expect? Did you honestly think he'd sit around pining for you?_ His subconscious pointed out. Dorko was ashamed to admit that yes, he had.

--

Harry brought Milo back with him to Blaise's house, wanting to introduce them. Milo was quite an attractive man, and Blaise loved attractive men.

'Blaise! I've got someone here who wants to meet you.' he called out.

Blaise stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen and a lavicious grin split his face.

'Why hello.' he said, grabbing Milo's arm and pulling him away.

Harry chuckled softly and went out the back, toward the pool. He started when he saw Dorko sitting beside the pool, his feet dangling in the water.

'Do you mind?' Harry asked as he sat down.

Dorko shook his head but didn't look up, instead keeping his gaze on the water. He wanted so much to explain to Harry...to tell him...everything. He sighed heavily. He could...his father...

--

_'Son.' Lucius hissed, stepping toward Draco._

_Draco shivered, a combination of fear and loathing._

_'I have no father.' he whispered, raising his wand in his trembling hand._

_Lucius laughed, an evil sound that surrounded Draco and made him weak. He thought of Harry and knew what he had to do. As the words of the unforgivable cuurse left his lips and his father collapsed he knew that he couldn't go back to Harry. He had just killed someone. His father._

--

Dorko looked at Harry, tears in his eyes. Harry started to notice Dorko's eyes were not the brown they were this morning, but rather a stormy grey. The grey he had looked into almost every day for... Harry gasped and scurried backward.

'D-draco?' he whispered.

'Harry.' Draco responded.

In that single word Harry remembered everything Draco had ever been to him; enemy, saviour, friend, lover...heart breaker. Harry felt sick as Draco became himself again. He stood up.

'Is this...what is this?' he babbled.

'Let me...explain.' Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head.

'I can't do this Draco.' he cried, fleeing into the house.

Draco followed, needing to explain. He hadn't moved on, he wouldn't move on. He needed Harry still, he realized this. And if Harry couldn't forgive him...he didn't know if he could survive. He stopped before Harry's door and knocked softly.

'Please let me explain Harry.'

'Go away.'

'Harry, please.'

'Draco, I can't. I love you.'

Both boys noticed the use of present tense. Draco tried the doorknob and, finding it unlocked, pushed it open. Harry was lying face down on the bed, his shoulders shaking as he cried silently. Draco sat on the edge of the bed tentatively.

'Harry, I... I had to.' Draco whispered.

'You had to what, Draco? Hurt me? Why?'

'My...Lucius. He would've killed you while he was alive. I couldn't...live with that.'

Harry sat up.

'I don't believe you.'

Draco grabbed Harry's head, pressing their foreheads together, and gave his memory to Harry. The tears streaming down his face, the pain in his heart as he lied to the only person he'd ever loved. And then killing his father, only to realize that Harry would be disgusted with him. The realization that he'd lost him forever. Harry gasped and pulled away, his head reeling. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. It was too much...everything he'd believed in...it was a lie. He heard the clink of metal and knew what it was. The ring Draco had given him, the ring he'd abandoned. He reached out and palmed it off of the dresser.

'Wait...' he croaked.

Draco paused near the doorway and turned around to be met by Harry flying into his arms. They fit together perfectly, as they had all those years ago; Harry's head nestled into Draco's shoulder, their arms holding each other tight. Harry's fists had hold of Draco's shirt as if that would keep him there forever. Harry's mouth found Draco's. The kiss was full of need and pain, and tasted of tears. The need for air forced them apart and Harry pressed his forehead to Draco's, his eyes searching Draco's for the truth.

'I love you Harry.' Draco whispered.

Harry found his truth in the next kiss. He knew he was opening himself up to be hurt all over again, bt until then...Draco was everything he'd ever wanted or needed. Draco felt like home.


End file.
